Behind Blue Eyes
by an-alternate-world
Summary: A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Behind Blue Eyes  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 938  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaise<strong> (**coopbastian**) on Tumblr prompted a fic beginning with the sentence: Cooper knows this will be a terrible idea, pretending to be Sebastian's date, but he can't bring himself to overthink about it because, well, maybe he actually likes Sebastian._

* * *

><p>Cooper knows this will be a terrible idea, pretending to be Sebastian's date, but he can't bring himself to overthink about it because, well, maybe he actually likes Sebastian.<p>

It's not as though it had been a planned thing to start noticing the freckles the trickles down Sebastian's neck, or the way the bones in his hand curled when he moved them around, or the protruding veins in his arms which Cooper imagined tiptoeing his fingers along. Sebastian had merely started as a minor co-star in his latest movie and Cooper had noticed him for his height, or his smile, or his eyes but…well, it wasn't like Cooper developed an obsession or anything.

When the premiere rolled around, and Cooper fidgeted and wasted time fulfilling his agent's demand that he ask someone to go with, he began to think he might just go stag. Sure, it wasn't always natural to go on your own to a premiere - many times, it was about the pretty dresses the girls wore instead of any of the guys anyway - but Cooper hadn't really known who to ask and, worse, he didn't feel like making polite coversation with someone who didn't want to listen to him most of the night anyway.

And then Sebastian had asked him.

At first, he'd thought it audacious. It was certainly unexpected. He hadn't sure he'd been comfortable with going with Sebastian - was it a date? - and he hadn't seen much of Sebastian since filming had wrapped. They'd each had new projects to launch into - last he'd heard, Sebastian had joined a theatrical production that was aiming for Broadway - but, lacking better prospects or, at the very least, the interest in seeking better prospects, Cooper had agreed to accompany Sebastian.

Besides, it wasn't like Sebastian was an unattractive date.

Walking the red carpet had been…awkward. At least for Cooper. Cooper's pubicist fussed around him, as did Sebastian's, and it had been difficult maintaining a respectful distance between them so that no one got them in the same shot, no mediocre tabloid paired them together for the latest magazine shock splash - but…were they together? Sebastian had remained deliberately coy yet aloof in the car to the theatre and Cooper didn't know what to think. For one of the few times in his life, he wasn't sure what to say.

He greeted Marcus, the director, and the range of producers, and Sean, the cinematographer, and various other crew members. Sebastian hovered close behind, not so close that anyone got the wrong idea, not far away to pretend they were just shadowing each other by accident. He was Sebastian's date but…what did that even mean? And Sebastian just offered grins and sparkling eyes and it twisted Cooper into an even bigger mess.

He didn't focus much on the film,wasn't even sure how his performance had gone. From the moment the lights had dimmed, Sebastian's fingertip had drawn circles on his upper thigh, teasing him in the darkness and confusing him even more. Sebastian was so incredibly hot and cold, his messages so mixed. Cooper had clear instructions from his publicist and agent but he wasn't sure Sebastian had the same - Sebastian's reputation for anything young, hot and available was mentioned in at least one magazine a week. And though Cooper wasn't old, he was definitely older than Sebastian: precisely not Sebastian's type.

Those at the premiere screening meandered around, congratulating actors on performances or crew on their dedication and hard work. Sebastian stuck close to him - or did he stick close to Sebastian? - and there was a hand pressed subtly, lightly, to the small of his back as they moved between groups of people. Occasioally he chanced a look at Sebastian but the younger male seemed calm under the scrutiny of so many people, at ease with himself and lacking any awareness that Cooper was spinning with uncertainty.

Their publicists left when the night began to wind down and cars lined the street for them to return home. Cooper looked around before he focused on Sebastian, who seemed to be eyeing him intently.

"What?" he scowled, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to draw his height level with Sebastian's.

"I'm not sure I ever saw you so quiet as tonight," Sebastian mused, tilting his head as a smirk tugged at his lips. "I thought I'd only see you so speechless if I had my cock in your throat but-"

Cooper coughed and jabbed a finger at Sebastian's chest. "What even was this tonight? You enjoy playing me off other people?"

Sebastian folded his arms over his chest, his smile widening. "Your grumpy attitude is such a turn-on."

Cooper opened his mouth to retaliate before snapping it shut. He didn't need to add more fuel to Sebastian's fire. "Ass," he muttered, waving a car driver over to pick him up.

"And you have a delightful one, did you know? I spent a lot of tonight watching it, thinking about i-"

Cooper covered Sebastian's mouth with his hand, staring into those stupidly twinkling green eyes. "Are you going to talk dirty out here all night or come back to my place and make good on your words?"

Sebastian held up two fingers when Cooper didn't take his hand away. Satisfied, he moved towards the car with Sebastian not far behind him. Maybe pretending to be Sebastian's date had been a terrible thing - and maybe he was about to get linked with Sebastian in the latest weekly Smythe hook-up column - but he was pretty sure he didn't care right now.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Behind Blue Eyes  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 803  
><strong>Summary:<strong> A collection of Coopbastian drabbles prompted via Tumblr.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I am in no way associated with _Glee_, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blaise<strong> (**coopbastian**) on Tumblr prompted a fic which included the line: "You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."_

* * *

><p>The face above him blurred in and out of focus and it took him several moments too long before he realised his ass was against the ground, his legs were raised, and his head was pillowed against something soft. The pillow moved and he felt his cheeks flush when it occurred to him that his head was on someone's <em>thigh<em>.

"You fainted…straight into my arms," the male said and Sebastian's stomach flipped. He _knew _that voice. It was the voice he listened to almost every day watching a movie or TV episode that starred his favourite star. "You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes. I would have given you an autograph anyway."

Sebastian sat up - too quickly, if the dizziness was anything to go by - and fumbled for the words to say when Cooper Anderson, _the_ Cooper Anderson, was staring at him with an enormous grin.

"Uh…" He swallowed and tried to ensure his breathing remained regular. "H-Hi, M-Mister…um… Mister A-Anderson."

Cooper Anderson tipped back his head and laughed, his bright blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Mister Anderson is my father. Please, call me Cooper. And your name is?"

"Uh… S-Sebastian." He'd never thought he'd be so starstruck because usually he was the one with all the slick words and slicker moves, but Cooper Anderson was smiling at him and his heart was stuttering in his chest and was it getting hotter?

"Sebastian," Cooper echoed and his name sounded so much better than Sebastian had _ever _heard. He watched Cooper withdrew a rectangle of paper from his pocket and a pen and glanced around, his brow furrowing because he wasn't outside anymore. It was- "Thomas, my head of security, helped you into the theatre. You're backstage at the moment."

Sebastian was pretty sure his eyes were going to fall out of his head as Cooper Anderson, Emmy and Tony and Golden Globe winning superstar (who frequently lamented to magazines and gossip websites that he'd been cheated by not winning one of his four Academy award nominations yet) autographed a photo and handed it to Sebastian. The photo shook in his hands as he stared down at the unmoving face in the photo, his stomach quivering with excitement, his eyes getting embarrassingly teary before they raised to the moving face that had that same, familiar grin he'd plastered all over his walls since he was thirteen.

"I- I'm- Thank y-you," he stuttered, trying not to crumple the photo in his hands as a tear slipped down his cheek. "You- You've saved m-my life."

Cooper's wide smile faltered, a hand reaching out to Sebastian's and squeezing gently. "Don't sell yourself short, Sebastian. You've saved yourself."

It was a hard thing to believe but Sebastian was too stunned, too in awe, to muster up a response. Cooper peeled the photo from his hands, scrawling something on the back, and then passed it back.

"Come on," Cooper said, pulling Sebastian to his feet and guiding him through the backstage corridors of the Imperial Theatre. Sebastian tried to take in the posters on the walls, the cast photos, the scattering of props and costume pieces, but it was too overwhelming and unbelievable to accept it was actually happening. Cooper opened a door and the smell of cooking oil and car exhaust and food spilled through the doorway, the sounds of horns and tires and conversation.

He followed Cooper Anderson out the door onto the New York sidewalk, eyeing the waiting black town car by the curb. He knew his moment with a star would have to come to an end but…he wasn't sure he was ready for it to end. It wasn't as though he had a choice but it still didn't make it any easier to say goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Sebastian," Cooper said, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. "No more fainting, alright?"

Sebastian blushed and ducked his head, watching Cooper jog to the car and climb inside. He witnessed Thomas, the security guard, sitting in the passenger seat and managed to avoid waving if only because he didn't want to humiliate himself further. His eyes followed the car driving away, the way it stopped at a red light, and then continued down the road and blended in with all the other vehicles.

His heart was still beating rapidly as he began walking towards Times Square station to catch the subway to Greenwich. It was only when he'd boarded the subway that he thought to look at the photo to see what Cooper had additionally written on the back.

_You've saved yourself.  
>Call me if you need a reminder! x<em>

Below the words was a number with a New York area code.

Sebastian thought he was going to faint for the second time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>


End file.
